Unfortunate Souls
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Tsuyuno is alone and suffers from PSTD from her parents' brutal murder. She lives in fear each day expecting the murder to find her. Aya is alone and suffers from domestic abuse and bullying. She lives everyday wishing she could just die. Can they find help in each other or will they give in to their anxiety?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Tsuyuno is alone and suffers from PSTD from her parents' brutal murder. She lives in fear each day expecting the murder to find her. Aya is alone and suffers from domestic abuse and bullying. She lives everyday wishing she could just die. Can they find help in each other or will they give in to their anxiety?

**Unfortunate Souls**

The abrupt alarm from a clock startled Asagiri Aya awake; the sudden movement sent pain through her torso. The cycle starts again. With a grimace she readies herself for school.

Aya walked into the kitchen. Her brother sat eating quietly. Across from him her father sat more interested in the paper then in the food. With a frown the young girl sat next to her brother, keeping her head low. She grabbed her piece of toast and the Nutella to spread it on top. She ate with small nibbles drowning out the voices around her.

I don't belong here.

* * *

Aya gazed at the ground as she walked. It was the same path she took every day so she didn't need to pay that much attention to her surroundings. Familiar red lights blinked back and forth moving the yellow and black crossing guard down. The train speed pasted her like a blur.

I want to die.

The lights stopped flickering and the guard rose. Signaling the train has pasted and it was safe to continue. Her eyes focused on the actual tracks as people walked by. Maybe another day. Aya pressed forward. Her strides became smaller as she got closer to the school. What torment awaited her today? More bugs? Smelly trash around her locker and desk?

By the time she entered the property most of the students had cleared out. She yanked open her shoe locker as if she was ripping off a band aid. Inside was what she expected. Tacks and razor blades filled her shoes to the brim. From around the locker she heard the snickering of her tormentors. With a sigh she emptied her shoes and changed into them.

Her assented seat was in the back of the class, were the more problematic kids were normally kept. Her desk littered with graffiti written in permanent marker.

'Creepy.'

**'Die'**

'Gross'

'This desk is reserved for trash'

Did the teacher really not care that school property was being defaced? Sitting down Aya glimpsed into the under compartment. Glue covered everything square inch, the bottle was purposely left. The dark haired girl quickly learned never to leave anything overnight inside the school.

The teacher's words flew in one ear and out the other. Her grades were decent enough but it was hard to focus with the others around her. Being uncomfortable made time by go by slower than if she was able to pay attention.

The bell rang for lunch; half of the classroom left to eat else were and get fresh air. Aya didn't move from her seat. She reached into her bag for her lunch. Her hand groped around but couldn't find the bento. One of them took it. It was fine as long as they returned the actually bento box. She leaned forward to rest her head in her hand. She shouldn't fully put her head down. Who knows what Sarina and the others would do if she let her guard down like that. Not that having her guard up helped her in the slightest.

Aya tensed up feeling malicious eyes on her person. Using her banks to cover her eyes she glanced over at Sarina's direction. The redhead was staring back with the most evil of smirks. Erika was snickering to herself while poking at her food making disgusting faces at it.

The day came to a close. Asagiri frowned when she realized her name was on the cleaning duty list. She was in charge of the gym's shed. It wasn't that she hated cleaning or even that she hated staying after hours to work. What saddened her was that her cleaning partner was Ai. Ai was one of the girls that bullied her. Generally Ai, by herself, never outright bullied her without the presences of Sarina and Erika. There was a real pack mentality in that group of friends. Maybe without the other two girls she could get through the cleaning without an accident.

She swallowed hard Sarina and Erika had women's bathroom cleaning duty. If she hurried she could make it scot free. The long haired girl rushed to the gym, the brunette had yet to arrive. There were tons of balls around the ground, as if the cage had been purposely dumped out. Basket balls, soccer balls, base balls, and volley balls. Quickly she sorted through them placing them in their respectable places. The last ball was put away when she heard the door behind her open.

Sudden pain hit her head as one of the basket balls made contact with her skull. Successfully knocking her off her feet. Through watery eyes she looked up and saw Erika grinning. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" What was she doing here? Her cleaning partner was supposed to be Ai. Not that it really mattered.

The brunette turned to look out the door then moved out of the way as a large student strolled in. She didn't recognize the older boy but could tell from his mannerism she didn't care to know him.

"This girl? She wants to play?" Their eyes met for a split seconds and a smile took up most of his face. "She's pretty cute! It's really alright if I'm her first?"

Acute fear swelled up in her chest. "No... No..." Her tormentors really wouldn't let it go that far right?

"Yeah it's fine." Erika said cheerfully.

His hands flew to the belt on his pants undoing them with ease. "Then I won't hold back." His pants slipped down his thighs.

"Please stop." Aya whispered tears pooling in the corners of her eyes ready to fall. The raven haired girl quickly got to her feet stepping back with each step he took towards her. She felt something make contact with her back.

"Shut up, don't whine." Glimpsing behind her was Sarina who kicked her forward into his grasp. When did the redhead get here? Ai was there too now, sitting next to her friend.

"Caught you."

"No!" Aya gave a good push breaking free of the upperclassmen's hold. Thanks to his loose pants he stumbled backwards and fell to his butt. The raven haired girl dashed out of the gym's supply shed.

"Oh my, she's running away."

"Hurry, catch her!" Sarina commanded. Erika was the first to give chase. The blonde picked himself off the ground and pulled up his pants. Once properly fixed Shouta gave chase as well.

Aya ran with no real destination in mind. Where could she hide? She looked over her shoulder; they didn't catch up to her yet. She left the school grounds and headed towards the parking lot. Perhaps they wouldn't look between the teacher's cars. She panted heavily from the mad sprint trying to calm her rapid heartbeat.

"Hey! Where did ya go?" Her hand flew to her mouth. If she couldn't calm down they would hear her erratic breathing. "I'm not going to hurt you!" From under the car she could see their feet walk by. "We're not going to find her."

Erika voiced out a disappointed groan. "Sarina will get upset if we don't find her."

"We'll do this another day."

Aya waited a few seconds before leaning down and looking back under a car. She couldn't see their feet. Feeling safe she let her hand fall back to her side and sighed. That feeling didn't stay for long as someone grabbed her ankle. "Found ya! You're not getting away this time."

He roughly jerked her forward. Her back hit the ground and her hips hit his knees. Immediately he pounce pinning her wrist and covering her body with his own. "No, stop it." Weakly she wiggled under him knowing full well she wouldn't be able to move his weight off.

"Give up, it's useless."

Tears once again welled up in her red eyes. No one was around to help her. Erika stood off to the side looking proud of herself. Freeing up one hand he reached down to unzip his pants. "No. No. No." She repeated it like a prayer the tears finally rolled down the side of her face.

"Don't you think that's enough?" All three of them looked over at the newcomer. It wasn't a voice she was used to hearing. The long haired girl bent her neck to the side to look around his large form. Yatsumura stood with cell phone in her hand. Her amber eyes were glued to the screen like she spoke to it instead of them. Aya recognized her; they were in the same class. The blonde was quiet and not very sociable; much like her.

"Yatsumura." Erika huffed out. "What do you want?" Shouta sighed wearing a guilty smile and pulled back sitting on his knees. Aya sat up and scooted as far back as she could, until her back was against someone's car.

She looked away from her phone, her cold golden gaze and emotionless voice had a hint of authority to it. "I think your playtime with her is over. You should leave."

Shouta stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. It shocked Erika that he was in fact listening. Shouta was much taller and a few years older than all of them. "Why are you listening to her?!"

"I guess he isn't as dumb as he looks." The newcomer said. "I have the both of you recorded on my cell. What do you think a cop would do the both of you if I were to report it?" The brown haired girl frowned and nibbled on her bottom lip. Accessory to attempted rape was just as bad as rape itself. Cursing under her breath she ran off with Shouta following after. Aya watched in amazement as they retreated, her gaze shifted towards the blonde's profile as she watched them run.

Then Yatsumura made eye contact with her. "You're a handful." Aya tensed up slightly. The blonde was just as intimidating as her bullies but her eyes lacked the malice that they had. Yatsumura sighed and slipped her phone into her pocket. "Ms. Asagiri, I need you."

* * *

It was Yatsumura Tsuyuno's tenth birthday. And it was wonderful. Her parents spent the whole day with her listening to her every whim. Granted there wasn't much that her pregnant mother could do with her in terms of being active but it didn't bother her. Most often than not the little girl prefers snuggling into her mother enjoy the subtle movements of her unborn sibling then actual playing.

The cake they presented her was her favorite decorated with over the top plastic trinkets, strawberries and whip cream. Every small detail made her truly happy. It made her truly feel love. The way her parents tucked her into bed, the way they read her stories. It was fine till she opened her eyes again.

The small child slumped out of bed. She didn't have a bad dream or anything she just wanted to spend more time with them. Her parents always let her slip in between them. Mostly because they were too tired to carry her back to her own bed. "Mom." She called out rubbing her eyes.

A man. Covered in blotches of blood and holding a glistening butcher's knife. He bent down to be at her eye level. Dangerous predator like eyes staring directly into her own. With every word he spoke his putrid breath hit her in the face. His crooked teeth and creepy grin...

"I won't kill you right now. You're really cute and will be beautiful when you grow up. Then once you're older I'll come back to play again."

Tsuyuno awoke with a scream. She jumped up and grabbed her box cutter from under her pillow. She clutched the weapon to her chest and tried to calm down. Strands of hair stuck to her skin from her sweat. The blonde wiped her forehead. "Why do I even try to sleep at night?" On top of her night stand were different types of herbal teas to induce sleep and a small bottle of melatonin. None which worked during the night.

Her eyes shifted towards her alarm clock. It wasn't sent to go off for another hour. With a huff she placed her blade back under her pillow and got up for the school day.

Yatsumura always kept to herself. She purposely waited for the student to clear out before entering. She hated loud crowds of people. She reached her shoe looker and switched shoes. The light sound of something falling into a plastic container. The only thing she saw was one of the students' emptying her shoes into the trash. Tacks, pins and razor blades fell out of her shoes. The blonde recognized the girl as one of her classmates. With an emotionless expression she walked away.

Class was trivial to say the less. With an un-amused frown she stared at the new project assignment. It was a cultural project that had to be down in partners or small groups. Due in two weeks. Most of the students had already formed, friends stuck with other friends. Being rather antisocial this made the choice in partners easy for her.

The bell rang.

The blonde quickly shoved everything into her bag. She turned around hoping to see the black haired girl in her seat. Asagiri was long gone. Her eyebrows knitted together. Well there was always tomorrow. Right now she had to start cleaning like the rest of the kids.

Her area was the 1-A hall windows -four in total- while her partner got the floor. She grabbed her microfiber cloth and a spray bottle of plain water. Spray the window two to three times. Then wipe dry left to right and top to bottom. Repeat on the other windows.

She gazed out the cleaned window, though it wasn't much of a view just the school gate. What entered her view really caught her attention. Asagiri ran into view paused to look over her shoulder and took off again. Even from the second floor she saw intense fear on her classmate's face. Tsuyuno's eyes narrowed; she was being pursued. The direction she was headed was the parking lot.

Dropping the spray bottle and rag to the ground she took off running to intercept her. Once outside near the lot she heard the weak whimpering and crying. What she saw sickened her to no end. A vile female and a repulsive male. It was hard not to sneer at them. The blonde grabbed her phone and made her presences known.

The upperclassmen backed off immediately. The bitch needed a bit more persuasion in the matter. Still, in the end they both ran off. The short haired girl turned to inspect the fragile girl. She was still frightened even though her bullies were long gone. The raven haired girl was still curled up on the ground looking smaller than normal. She shook like some small animal of prey. Over all, she didn't seem to be physically injured either. Now was a good time then.

"Ms. Asagiri, I need you."

"Huh?"

"I need you to be my partner in our class project."

* * *

A/N: I'm upset this fandom seems so small. But at least now ff has a category for it... I can't even find any doujinshi! This must change!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Kaname being Kaname...

* * *

Asagiri didn't know what to expect. She's never brought home a classmate so she wasn't sure how her family would react. "A friend?" Her mother gasped surprised. Her father wore the same expression -indifferent. Yatsumura bowed respectfully in greeting. Thankfully her parents didn't seem to mind and let them up to her room without much talking.

The blonde sat on her bed while Asagiri fidget standing in place. "Nice room."

"Um...Why did you want to come over?"

"To start our project." The younger girl gave a blank look that could be read as 'wasn't that obvious?' "What would you like the subject to be?"

"Anything is fine."

Someone knocked on the bedroom door. "I'm coming in." The raven haired girl jumped as it slowly opened. A young man walked in holding a small tray of snacks. He placed the tray down and smiled. "Mom said you have a friend over." He addressed his sister before turning towards the new face. "Thank you for being Aya's friend. I'm Kaname, Aya's brother."

"Yatsumura, Tsuyuno." She responded her unreadable expression never changing.

"Enjoy." There was a moment of silence as if he was waiting for a certain reaction from the fair haired girl. He walked out shutting the door behind him.

"What an impressive older brother."

"Eh?"

"His mask, I bet not everyone could see through it. What a surprising amount of hatred. Is he a good brother to you?"

"Um..." Amber eyes closed at the lack of communication and the room became silent. It was better to change the subject to the matter at hand.

"Speaking of masks...If you don't have any suggestions then how about a simple project on festival masks?"

"That sounds fine."

"Good. One of us can make the presentation report and the other the mask. What do you want responsibility for?"

"I'm fine with either."

The blonde frowned, a huge lack of communication and opinion. "Well what type of mask would you like to work on? Okame? Hyottoko? Kitsune? Oni?"

"Up to you."

"You know this is a part of your grade too." She huffed when the smaller girl flinched. "We should first get material. Since you're probably just going to agree with me a Papier-mâché mask will probably be the easiest to make. After we start that then we can decide what type of mask. Can I count on you to get the materials?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's meet up again after school tomorrow. I'll take my leave now." The short haired girl didn't wait for a conformation as she grabbed her bag and left.

Asagiri fell to her bed. Nothing happened but she was tired from it. She knew she should've interacted better with her partner. After all Yatsumura chose her to work with. She didn't want to make enemies with yet another person. "Today has been a long day..." But it wasn't over yet. It wasn't time for her brother's nightly visit. Her eyes fluttered closed. Maybe she could catch up on some rest first. It's not like eating before the visit made anything easier on her.

"I can't believe you have a friend. Really, what a shocker." Her eyes snapped opened. Afraid but not surprised to see her brother standing over her. How long was she asleep? He crawled on top of her. "Be a good sandbag for me." He practically cooed using the rope to tie her hands down. He couldn't have her arms getting in the way of his target. If she didn't struggle the rope wouldn't leave marks. Leave no evidence or else...

He jerked her to her feet. The first punch was always his favorite; his signature move so to speak- an upper cut to the stomach. A powerful punch that made her loose balance. She coughed, a bit of saliva escaping. If she had partaken in dinner she would have vomited. The victim curled up in a ball even though he wouldn't leave her alone with just one hit. "Stand." The boy commanded getting a sick pleasure watching her struggle. The raven haired female shook on her feet.

Kaname's fist landed on her stomach; a different place then before. "Up." He ordered once again. She wasn't able to move fast enough as she was pulled up. Each breath hurt to take. Tears gathered in her eyes but didn't fall. Drool dripped down the corner of her lips. Even if she didn't lack the energy to move the rope was still a reminder. The repeated use of the same rope frayed the material. After a few more uses he would have to purchase another.

He crawled on top of her but didn't rest his weight on her small form. She knew what came next. At least his punches were now over. Strong hands wrapped around her throat. "I love that face." Thirty seconds of air being completely cut off. Followed by ten seconds of allowed air, only to be cut off for a longer time then the first. Eventually she lost consciousness.

Kaname sighed in pleasurable relieve. With a smile and a light tuned hum he untied his sister. He made sure not to leave evidence behind as he double checked his work. "Night Aya." He left her bedroom the door clicking behind him.

* * *

School was over with a loud ring of a bell. Before Asagiri had placed all of her school work into her bag Yatsumura stood next to her. "You don't have cleaning duty today right? Let's go to your place and start working."

"Alright." The smaller girl could feel eyes on her as she glimpsed over at the redhead. With Yatsumura by her side they didn't bother with her. Of course they would strike the next time she was alone. However for now, she felt safe with her classmate near.

The walk was silent. It wasn't really uncomfortable either. That is till they reached their destination. The dark haired girl really didn't want her classmate to see her family again -especially her brother. It was unlikely that he would approach her but it really did make him more irritable the first time she was over.

The taller girl politely greeted her family. Yatsumura observed. Her father didn't look up from his paper to acknowledge the guest. The brother put on his pleasant mask and remained quiet. The mother offered a smile which she didn't feel the need to return. Asagiri ushered her into her bedroom.

"We have all the materials for the Papier-mâché. For the frame I was thinking about using foil over our face to make the base." Asagiri nodded to indicate she was listening. She ignored the blank stare her partner was giving her. Well, it wasn't as if the blonde expected the timid girl to voice out any ideas or anything.

"How about a hyottoko mask? It might take a bit more time because of the features. But it might improve our grades."

"How will we shape the mouth and high cheek bones?"

"More foil or just layer of Papier-mâché unless you have a better idea. The only problem I can see us having is trying to make the mask feel smooth. Well, let's just try. Hopefully we can improvise if we need to. Do you want to be the model or the maker? The model might be stuck unable to move till the mask dries."

The way she looked distressed gave the short haired girl her answer. Asagiri wasn't comfortable putting something over her face like that. Yatsumura ripped five pieces of foil all equal in size. The impression of the face was made, making folds and creases where they needed to be. While she did this the older girl prepared the paper and the glue.

She made two smooth punctures at the nostrils. At the mouth she also made another cut. The reason for this was for the person wearing it would be able to talk a bit clear with the opening. The smaller girl placed the bowl of soaked paper by the bed.

Asagiri removed the pillow from her bed and set down an old towel. The taller female settled down on her back with the foil on her face. Nervously she started placing the first piece of Papier-mâché down. The first strip that went across her nose and the black haired girl panicked. "Are you still alright?" The golden haired girl gave her a thumbs up making her calm down a bit. She flicked her wrist in a circle indicated for her to hurry.

The first layer was placed down and the timer was set. The timer was set for twenty minutes in which she wasn't allowed to move the fragile mask off her face. "Are you sure you're alright?" Her concern felt shockingly real to the blonde. Yatsumura nonchalantly waved. Why did it seem like her partner was use to asphyxiation?

A knock got their attentions. Her heart dropped at the sound of her brother's voice. He stepped in with a plate of cookies. Words weren't exchanged and the intrusion was over pretty quick. Even with a mask over her face she could see the tense atmosphere. The sigh of relieve didn't go unnoticed by the blonde once he left though. She reached out blindly her hand finding the top of her dark hair. At first the bashful girl didn't know how to react with her hand on her hand. After a few seconds she found herself accepting the touch. She didn't know why but it was gentle and comforting. Asagiri felt cared for...?

The timer went off ending whatever soft atmosphere that was between them. "I'll check to see if it's dry." She lightly touched the surface. All of the glue was dry enough. "I think it will be alright now." Slowly and carefully Yatsumura lifted the Papier-mâché off her face. She rubbed at her face enjoying fresh air against her skin. "Would you like a bath?"

"Did some get in my hair?"

"No, I don't think so but you'll probably feel a bit better afterwards."

She stretched raising her hands above her head. That did sound nice and her body was a bit stiff from the lack of movement. "Will you come in with me?"

"Eh, ah no." She studied the timid girl's body language. She opened her mouth to reply when someone approached the door again.

Kaname opened the door but didn't enter the threshold. "Mom wants to know if your friend wants to stay for dinner." He didn't look or sound happy with the idea. The long haired girl looked over at the fearless one.

"I would love too, thanks." She replied immediately with an impassive expression. She noticed the small twitch in his face once she accepted. Yatsumura thought that it felt a bit satisfying to see him upset. The door closed leaving the girls together.

Asagiri walked to her closet pulling out a pair of clean clothes. "Thank you. I'll be fast." The taller girl took the clothes gratefully. She spared one last look at her before walking towards the bath.

The abused girl stayed in her room falling to the bed with a huff. So Yatsumura would be joining them for dinner. "What kind of disaster will dinner be?" She whispered to herself asking something she shouldn't.

"Aya." The girl jumped at the call of her own name. Kaname walked in shutting the door behind him. She flinched but didn't make any other movements. "How much does that girl know?" He closed the gap between them making her shrink back into the bed.

"Nothing. I wouldn't tell her anything."

"Well, why not her house?"

"I don't know." Naturally she wanted to object to having her partner visit. Regardless she was too fearful to talk back even if the blonde had never hurt her. She didn't want to impose on someone else's family.

"When your little school project is over. You will keep your distance with that girl. Or else." He pointed a finger at her emphasizing the punishment.

Yatsumura returned back to the bedroom. She was lightly wet with the smell of glue gone from her person. Golden eyes narrowed. She saw the way he towered over his sister even if his hands weren't touching her. "I'm done. You can take you bath now Ms. Asagiri."

"Yeah, thanks." The sibling grabbed her clothes and rushed out of her own bedroom leaving. That left the two of them together. The bold female turned and stared him in the eyes. She wasn't afraid.

"Hey brother, do you like our school project? It's worth a good percentage of our grade." Kaname frowned and glimpsed over at the mask. It was only the first layer after all.

"I'm sure you'll get a good grade on it." With the fake politeness mask on the older sibling excused himself. Yatsumura sighed and sat on the bed. She didn't really feel like doing any more work especially without her partner around. So all she did was wait.

Dinner was a bit awkward to say the least. The outsider didn't let it bother her. She remained silent and perfectly polite in front of others. The father only seemed to try and initiate conversation with his son. The mother was quiet speaking rarely when she could agree with her husband. She tried once to switch topics over to her daughter. Even asking if she would like to stay the night. That conversation fell quickly as the older man looked upset. She didn't even have to give an answer as the mother stayed silent for the rest of the meal.

"These vegetables are delicious." She complimented not sure if it would do any good. It didn't, her father didn't react to his wife being complemented.

"Oh really? I'm glad you like them. Eat some more Tsuyuno." With a bright smile -that was forced at this point of the meal- the older woman piled another helping on to her plate.

'This is what her family is like?'

With how tense this atmosphere was it was amazing that the dark haired girl managed to eat slowly. Anyone else would eat fast and get it over with as quickly as possible. Yatsumura ate at her classmates pace. The moment the timid girl was finished so was she. Both of them got up to wash their bowls. The second there where gone from the table conversation started again.

The taller female frowned. Without glimpsing back at the table she returned to the bedroom to get more work done.

"You know, I've assessed your living situation." The blonde started without looking up.

"Huh?" The smaller girl stopped working surprise written all over her face.

"Your brother does it, right?

"W-w-what are yo-?"

"Hurts you. The way he tried to interrupt us and watched over us. He's the one hurting you, trying to control you." She didn't pause in her speech listing all the close and theories she had thought of. "There is a faint scent of vomit coming from your bed. If you're being hit till you vomit he's hitting you in your torso. That would also explain why you didn't want to bath with me. You don't want anyone to see the marks on your body. You're also extremely withdrawn to a degree I've never seen before. That could really only be caused by a traumatic upbringing. I think your parents may know. Your father doesn't even seem to acknowledge your existence. He seemed only interested in your brother's life. You mother is oblivious...?" Yatsumura paused a bit, thinking. "Or perhaps it's more accurate to say she's playing dumb? Something like that?" Her mother did seem like she was pushing for her to stay. Why? Was it more a 'benefit' because she's not stopping the abuse in the house?

"..." There was complete silence between them and Asagiri felt the need to quickly change the conversation. But nothing came out of her mouth.

"You're going to end up dead." Yatsumura continued.

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"Do you want to die?"

"Every day."

The light haired girl couldn't reply right away. What would be the wisest thing to do right now? "Do...Do you want me to stay the night with you?" The long haired girl looked up surprised that their eyes met. After all that happened today she didn't think her partner would take her up on her mother's offer. "I'll protect you at least for tonight." The shy female bit into her bottom lip and nodded trying not to cry.

A night free of pain. A night of feeling safe. A night of not being lonely. Asagiri was extremely grateful. Once she calmed a bit she crawled into bed surprised when the other girl just sat at her desk.

"You're not coming to bed?"

"I'll stay up to make sure you're safe. Besides, I actually have a hard time sleeping at night..." The blonde trailed off shocked that she revealed that much about herself. Thankfully the issue wasn't pressed.

"You're going to stare at me all night?"

"How else will I know that you are safe?" Still she felt unsure and unease at being stared at all night. It didn't stop the victim from rolling over and falling asleep rather quickly. A light twinge of jealously hit the blonde at how well she slept. Through figured it was only because her body needed it to heal.

The creek of a floor board from outside the room got her attention. She could see the shadow of feet from under the door's crack. Her eyes narrowed and her frowned deepened. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her cell. Scrolling through her contact -it was a small list- she found Shioi's number. She sent a quick text.

'I need your help.'

She put the phone back knowing she wasn't going to get a reply tonight. Her eyes landed back on the sleeping girl. Her breathing was normal and she looked like she was in peace. A yawned slipped passed her lips.

"Maybe if I meddle into your problems I can forget my own even if it's only for a little bit."

* * *

A/N: I like Shioi's original face. I find her freckles rather cute.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a shock to wake up with someone in bed with you. For the timid girl it was a nice shock. So nice that she didn't want to get up and ready herself for school. Disappointment showed on her face. She now had another reason to not want to go to school right now.

It was a shock to wake up with someone in bed with you. Actually for the bold girl it was more a shock that she had slept through the night. Not one single nightmare or even a minuscule dream. A small smile formed on her face in peaceful thanks. Honestly she didn't remember even crawling in bed with her school partner. This feeling was real tranquility and she didn't want to break it to get ready for school.

Damn school.

After dressing they walked into the kitchen. The only one at the table was the girl's father reading his newspaper. Asagiri seemed mildly surprise. Her brother was never late, even to something as simple as arriving to the table. The girls sat down and started to eat from the plate in front of them. A few minutes later Kaname entered. Large black bags were noticeable under his eyes. Father placed his paper down to glare at his son.

The older sibling didn't even react to being scolded. He just ate in complete silence allowing all his father's words to go out his ears as immediately as they entered. The dark haired girl noticed the intense glare she got from her brother though. He was blaming her for waking up late.

"Thank you for breakfast." Yatsumura said placing her plate in the sink. She felt a bit badly not being able to clean it before heading off to school.

"You're welcome. Will you be coming back after school to work more on the project?"

"No, not today." Both siblings turned their attention towards the blonde. The sister looked a bit worried while the brother perked up.

Of course she wouldn't come over again. She had her own family to return to. A nice family, probably one that she fit into and loved being around. A shape pain hit Asagiri in the chest. The younger girl can't spend all her time with you. You're lucky she stayed once, don't expect it again.

"Are you ready for school?" The short haired girl looked at her curiously noticing the sad look upon her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, let's go." This would be the first time in her life someone walked with her to school. Yatsumura pulled out her phone and checked her messages quickly. Shioi had sent a reply. "When do you want to work on the project again?"

"Tomorrow will be fine. Today I have a doctor's appointment after school and an errand to run."

"Are you unwell?"

The taller female smiled at the genuine concern of her partner's voice. "I'm fine, just a routine checkup. So it's nothing to worry about."

"That's a relief."

"Oh? If I was sick would you take good care of me, Ms. Asagiri?" She joked with a smile.

"Of course I would." Came the all too serious reply.

"Thank you." It really shouldn't have been a shock that the tease went over her head. Nevertheless, she smiled at the genuine answer. A warm feeling entered her chest, a feeling she hasn't felt since her parent's death. "By the way let's exchange numbers." Enthusiastically the raven haired girl pulled out her cell. The rest of the walk was peacefully silent and there was no need to break it.

* * *

"Ms. Asagiri." The quiet girl was shocked to see her partner hadn't left yet. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Eh? What about your appointment?"

"Don't worry; I can walk you half way home." She glimpsed towards Shizukume and her friends. They really were waiting for a second to get their prey alone. "That way I know you won't get jumped on your way out. We'll have to split up by the train tracks though."

"Thank you." As they walked by the redhead Sarina growled threateningly but didn't stop them. Once away from the school Yatsumura figured it would be alright to ask.

"Ms. Asagiri, why do those shitty girls bully you?"

"Because I'm social inept and I'm unable to talk normally to others. I slow them down."

"You're fine around me."

"Ms. Yatsumura is just nice. You have the patients to put up with me."

"Not particularly. Do you see me acting all friendly with anyone in school?" In truth she didn't though the blonde wasn't social inept mealy just a loner.

"Then why are you so nice to me?"

Admittedly she found herself asking the same question. Just pity? Just to forget about her own problems? "You remind me a bit of myself. It upsets me." If Asagiri wanted to ask what that was about she didn't get the chance to. They arrived at the train tracks.

The smaller girl crossed over turning to glance at her partner once more. The red lights started to flash and the crossing guard started to fall down. As if they were hypnotized they stared at each other till the passing train broke their eye contact.

With an unreadable expression she walked towards her appointment. She pulled out her cell once again checking Shioi's last message. The file attached to it was perfect.

She strolled right in to the building without a care. She didn't bother with knocking on the office door either. The doctor's head turned as she jaunted in dropping her stuff near the sofa and plopping down as if she entered her own house.

"Will you ever knock and enter like a normal person?"

"Probably not."

"Brat, but I know you only do it because you're rather uncomfortable around me. You attitude is just self-defense."

"Anyone would be uncomfortable talking to an un-certified self-proclaimed psychiatrist. Quit analyzing me." She muttered though not quietly enough.

"I'm not self-proclaimed."

"Right. You didn't deny the un-certified part... Whatever you refill my meds so I won't stop coming."

"You wouldn't be able to live by yourself if you stopped coming. Have you been taking them?"

"Not recently, I only take them when I get really bad."

"You're supposed to take them daily to avoid getting 'really bad.'"

"I rather not be a pill popper thank you. Besides attacks don't happen 'that' often."

"How's life treating you then? Are you sleeping better?"

"No, I only slept well yesterday. I almost feel recharged."

"Really? What was different from the other days?"

"I slept in bed with another girl." Yatsumura said without thinking. Once she said it her eyes widened slightly and drifted towards her psychiatrist.

The pigtails wore a huge teasing smile. "I didn't realize your taste went that way. You grew up way to fast."

"Shut it." The light tint on the blonde's face made her giggle.

"So that must mean you have a friend. Does she know your situation?"

"No, I rather not burden her with my problems when she has own and there larger than mine."

"She has her own mental scars? Also you shouldn't call hers more important from your own. That's not a healthy way to think."

"Yeah, I guess birds of a feather flock together after all. Hers are more important, for now I am safe but she isn't."

"Well, there really isn't anything wrong with that. It's important to have someone to talk to who can relate on a more emotional level. In a way she probably helps more than me."

"'Probably?' Of course she does."

"Brat, I heard that."

"Did you really enjoy looking after me for these last few years?"

"I do find you more entertaining than my other cases. Plus it's my job too."

"Then I do have something you can help me with. I want you to help my friend." The patient took out her phone and played the video. She had Shioi censor Asagiri's face during the attempted rape video. She didn't want any attention on her partner. The older girl probably couldn't handle it. It shouldn't be a problem most law enforcers would make sure the victim was protected. "You're a social worker, right? That means you can't ignore this."

"Well, that's true. Alright it will be taken care of today." Yatsumura smiled at the thought of two threats disappearing completely from her friend's life. She'll be happier now, right?

"Thank you, Nana."

"You're welcome, kid."

"You're a kid too."

"No I'm not. I just look young."

"Must be the botox in your face than."

"Mean girl!"

* * *

It was a pleasant shock to find Yatsumura waiting at the train tracks for her. She greeted the amber haired girl with a smile. The smaller female desperately hoped this would happen more often. Walking next to someone else was surprisingly nice compared to being alone. Thoughts of falling on to the tracts having entered her mind either. Asagiri got a good look at the other girl noticing some bags under her eyes. "Are you alright? You didn't sleep well?"

"I never do, don't worry about it."

"Will you be coming over today?"

"Yeah, I don't know how long it will take to make the features of the cheeks and mouth. It's best to start it as soon as possible so it has ample amount of time to dry. I hope today goes by quickly." She muttered tiredly.

"I'm sure it will." Asagiri retorted optimistically.

The clatter of multiple pencils hitting the desk was just as loud as the school bell itself. Just about all the students got up grabbing there lunches to eat elsewhere. Asagiri walked over to her partner's desk. The light haired girl was face down on her desk breathing softly. Aya debated waking her for lunch but figured that she needed to catch up on her sleep more then she needed to eat. "At least the day will go by fast for you." Her notes were written neatly and could easily be copied if the blonde needed them. So sleeping through part of the class wasn't a problem.

The raven haired female sat back down and pulled out her lunch. She smiled it was completely un-tempered with. Thanks to Yatsumura's watchful and protective nature. She acted like a protective older sister. A slight pain hit her heart. Why couldn't her brother act more like that? Why did her brother hurt her so much? Was it really some siblings just don't get along and that's that?

The food in front of her started to become unfocused in her eyes. Quickly she rubbed at her eyes. She couldn't let anyone see her cry here. Crybaby was already one of her nicknames. She didn't need to prove them true. Silently she got up to head towards the restroom. Yatsumura peeked out from her folded arms in time to see the small girl walk out.

The halls were empty so she didn't run into any student on the way to the bathroom. She walked to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. She reached for the paper towel dispenser when suddenly she was pinned to the wall. Her body was slammed hard against the tile. A gasp managed to get out from the grip that was around her throat.

Asagiri forced her eyes opened to see who had her by the neck. The hand was much smaller than her brother's and the grip wasn't as tight either. She forced her eyes opened to look at her assailant. It wasn't a surprise to see Shizukume at her throat- literally. "What did you do!?" Ai stood behind her with an upset look.

"Huh?"

"To Erika! Don't play dumb! She didn't show up this morning so we stopped by her house. Her mother was in tears! A cop showed up at their home last night and escorted her away. You're the only one who has a grudge against her!" Sarina breathed hard unable to calm down. "It's your fault!" She shoved her back into the wall making sure her head made the contact. "Why couldn't you be the one they took away, you garbage!"

"From where I'm standing, you're the garbage that should be removed."

"Yatsumura." The redhead growled releasing Asagiri from her grip. "Why are you here?" The black haired girl wanted to rush to the blonde's side but found herself unable to move. "Why do you care? Did you finally find someone more pathetic then you to be around?" Yatsumura blinked letting the insult roll off her body. Looks like Nana kept her promise. Erika and Shouta were probably already in juvie. "Is that it? Two sad girls licking each other's wounds?"

"Why don't you just shut your mouth. It's sad watching you."

"What?"

"Does bulling make you feel better about yourself? Because watching you makes me want to vomit. Why are you acting like the victim? You're the one who started everything. Ms. Asagiri refused to be your friend and talk to you so in vengeance you make her life miserable? Not everyone needs to like you or follow your orders like a servant. She slows the class down and hates to speak up in class? All your bullying isn't going to improve that."

"Why are you acting all high and mighty!?"

"I just have a higher level of morality. You didn't just call her a name and try to take her lunch money. Attempted rape; especially of that of a minor is a grave crime. That's not something I tend to forgive. You and your friends deserve whatever happens. You brought it upon yourselves. Ms. Asagiri let's go." Her voice was firm but she never raised it despite how anger she was. The abused girl was rushed to her side wanting her to calm down as quickly as possible. With a cold glare the blonde took her hand and lead her out of the bathroom. They returned to their thankfully still empty classroom.

'You're going to be beautiful when you grow up. I'll come back to play again.'

The image of that man flashed in her mind making shivers run up her spine. With unsteady hands the tall girl reached into her pocket pulling out a small bottle of pills. She managed to pop on in her mouth and swallow without the help of water. " ?" She leaned over her desk breathing harder than before. Her emotions were running rather high and she needed to calm down. "You got them arrested?" Aya asked with surprise in her voice.

"Did you really expect me not to do something? I said that I had it recorded after all. Violent people, people who hurt others, people who break laws, people with no sense of morality they should all just disappear. The world doesn't need people like them!"

"Ms. Yatsumura..." She turned to look at the timid female. Concern as well as fear was written on her face and it was directed at her. With a frown she averted her face trying to block out the negative thoughts. She didn't want to be one of those people that scared her.

"It takes about thirty minutes for the pill to kick in. It's best I not stay here; I don't want to end up attacking scum out of anger." She turned to move away when the smaller girl reached out grabbing her hand. Yatsumura paused and turned around to see what she wanted. Asagiri didn't hesitate to throw her arms around the taller girl's middle.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You're upset."

"Not at you." She felt the arms around her body tighten. Tsuyuno had no desire to pull away either not with her chin resting comfortably on her shoulder.

"I want to go with you. I won't leave you."

"You'll probably get in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for you when you need me." Yatsumura offered a small smile and picked up her bag. Hand in hand they left. If someone saw them leave no one attempted to stop them. Asagiri wanted to start a nice conversation. But she wasn't sure if the blonde would prefer the silence.

"Do you want to know about me?" The raven haired girl nodded in earnest. She was genuinely surprised the blonde would volunteer info about herself. "I came from a good family but they were taken from me suddenly." The light haired girl pulled out her key and opened the door. "One night a man broke into our home and murdered them simply for the fun of it." The smaller girl looked absolutely horrified tears pooled in her eyes. No one should have to go through something like that. "That man promised to come back for me once I was older."

She gazed into the living room area. The room was clean by a has-mat team and the furniture was thrown out and replaced with a cheaper product. Parts of the rug were still missing do to the blood stain parts they had to cut. It didn't pay to replace the whole room. "You're alone here?" No one is watching you? No one took you out of the home your parents were murder in? Tons of questions entered her head but she didn't voice any of them out.

"I don't have any other living relatives. Because I'm a minor I have a social worker I have to see every week. She helps manages the bills since I don't have any income. If I were to stop showing up I wouldn't be able to live on my own and would be put into foster care."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Terrified." The golden haired female turned. Asagiri could see how tired and vulnerable she was. "I'm tired of it. I'm tired of seeing him every time I close my eyes. Tired of not being able to sleep normally. Tired of popping pills. Tired of living in fear." She leaned down resting her forehead against her friend's shoulder. "I'm just tired."

The pill was probably begging to work. "Then let's get you to your bed." It was a partly awkward short walk with someone leaning against you. Yatsumura's room was unsurprisingly rather plain. "Change into your nightwear."

"Nightwear? It's still lunch time though."

"You should be comfortable while trying to catch up on your sleep. A school uniform isn't that." The girl stripped out of her uniform leaving them on the ground without a care. The bashful girl picked them up and folded them with a light scold. Yatsumura fell to the bed with a soft creek.

The long haired girl shuffled over to the bed grabbing the covers and pulling them up towards her. With a smile she tucked the other girl into bed making sure she was completely covered. "You know that I want to kill him, right?"

"…"

"Do you blame me?"

"No, of course not. It just...it won't do anything. It won't bring your parents back."

"I know that. But it would give me the closure I need. If I knew he was gone I could probably sleep well for once."

"I think it would be harder to sleep in a lonely jail cell."

"I suppose cots aren't as comfy as beds or futons. Wouldn't you visit me in my lonely jail cell?"

"No. I'll be too busy coming up with money to make your bail."

"Oh? Aren't you optimistic. Most murders don't get bail even if they put on good behavior behind bars."

She frowned. "Well then, I guess I'll have to stop you from murder in the first place."

From under the blanket her hands clenched. If only it was the easy to give up on revenge. To forgive someone and move on. No, it wouldn't ever happen like that. "Yeah, if you could stop me that would be great..." The blonde's stomach turned feeling the lie eat away at her. "Besides I wouldn't want to room with that Erika girl in a cell." The tease didn't get a reaction out of her partner like she had hoped. She pulled one hand out of the blanket to grab onto her shirt.

"I know." The dark haired girl took a hold of her hand. "I'm not going anywhere." Yatsumura nodded feeling reaffirmed. Her amber eyes drifted shut but her hand stayed firmly griped in her friend's.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Kaname and nightmares

* * *

Yatsumura awoke hours later to the setting sun. Her school partner was sitting on her bed with one hand petting her hair comfortably. It was just as enjoyable as waking up to Asagiri's sleeping face. Once the smaller girl realized she was awake her hand pulled back. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, thanks." Sleeping all day was a new record for her. "It's late. What would you like to do about dinner?" She stood with a stretch and helped the other girl up.

"Whatever you want is fine." The blonde hummed to herself as they walked into the kitchen. She kept the place decently stocked with food. Mostly fruits and simple meals that could be heated up or thrown together in five minutes. However, she didn't feel like any of that. A guest was over maybe she should prepare something. With a recipe in front of her she was decent. But a lack of real ingredients stopped her. "Pancakes from a box mix it is." Not that there really was a choice to pick from.

The raven haired girl giggled as she watched her pile ingredients into her arms. "Do you want me to do something?"

"You can wash some fruit and cut them as a topper if you want." The smaller female grabbed some strawberries and one large banana to slice up. The blonde mixed the batter while waiting for the pan heated up. With the amount of batter she had four good sized pancakes where the end results. Cooked to golden perfection with added chocolate chip for more sweetness. Before sitting down at the table she grabbed a can of whip cream.

Expertly Asagiri had made a face out of the fruit. The taller girl thought to tease her about it but instead added to it. Shaking the whip cream can she put a hefty amount in the middle making a long nose for the face. On her own plate she just put a large swirl and topped it off with the rest of the fruit.

The timid girl took her first bit enjoy it blissful smile. Her friend looked just as happy as she chewed. She paused to watch the short haired girl. This was perhaps the first time she felt happy eating with another person. The first time she felt at peace at a kitchen table. "Is something wrong?" Yatsumura asked. She looked at her in surprise. The first time someone could tell when something was wrong.

"I don't want to go home." She whimpered.

"You don't have to, I didn't expect you too either." She shook her head no and Yatsumura realized she meant in general. The blonde wasn't that naive to say she didn't have too and could just stay with her. Golden orbs looked down at her half eaten dinner. The whip cream was begging to lose its form.

"I know the reality of the situation but I can say this. My door is always open to you; you can consider this your home." She reached over ran her thumb across Asagiri's nose. When she removed the digit it was covered with whip cream. Without hesitating she brought her finger to her mouth and licked it off. Yatsumura didn't notice her blush. "Now, finish your dinner. Don't let my amazing pancakes get soggy!"

The older schoolmate had to make the most of it. She had to enjoy the rest of the night with her. She'll deal with her brother's text in the morning. She'll care about the extra beatings when they happen. For now all she wanted to do was focus on her only friend and support.

The dishes didn't take long to do. There weren't many and the small assembly line they made was effective. It was still a bit too early for bed plus the fact they both had just eaten. The dark haired girl had borrowed PJ's for the night. "Do you wanna watch tv or something?" The light haired girl grabbed the remote and sat down.

"Sure." She parked down beside her, unconsciously closer then she had to be. They decided on some movie aimed at kids. Within the first hour Asagiri's head hit her shoulder. Her breathing was light as was the steady rise and fall of her chest. Asagiri was small for a fourteen year old. For her age she lack stamina and appeared to be a bit on the malnourished side. Her skin was pale and she didn't seem to get much sunlight either.

The blonde switch off the tv debated between waking her or just carrying her. She gently shook her awake. "Let's go to bed." The fair haired girl pulled the other to her feet. Asagiri mumbled and kept her eyes close allowing herself to be pulled along. The timid girl snuggled in the bed and was fast asleep in seconds. She chuckled noticing the similarities between her and that of a kitten's behavior.

Yatsumura slept all day she didn't think that she would be able to get through the night. Her luck was probably used up. She looked at her products of sleep aids. She grabbed her melatonin and threw one in her mouth. She kept a water bottle nearby for this. The vitamin was larger than her pills. The water helped it drop down her esophagus. Once safely swallowed she laid down next to her snoozing partner. Once hand groped under the blanket reaching for Asagiri's. Her golden eyes closed feeling the healthy warmth from her body.

In the middle of the night the long haired girl awoke to whimpering. The blonde was withering in a cold sweat. "Ms. Yatsumura? Wake up." Amber eyes snapped opened as she sprung up in bed. She wrapped her arms around the unstable girl. "Nightmare?"

The taller girl allowed herself to be pulled into a hug, relaxing into the embrace. "There's blood everywhere. It's cold and dark and I'm alone." The blonde buried deeper into her partner's chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she squeezed her middle. Asagiri responded with a kiss to her head.

It took a few minutes but the tears did stop; however the sniffling continued. "Thanks, this was actually one of my better nights. He didn't show up in my dream this time; it was only about the aftermath of his mess." The blonde rubbed at her redden eyes. They were a bit sore from all the crying. She bent her neck to look at the clock. They still have four hours to get some more sleep before her alarm would go off.

The younger girl fell back on top of her friend. Asagiri let out a surprised gasp then a giggle wrapping her arms around her back. It was a shock to see the bold blonde so affection. "By the way, Ms. Yatsumura."

"Hm?"

"Something has been poking me in the thigh for a while. What is it?"

"What? Oh!" The light haired girl pulled back and lifted the covers. She pulled up her nightie. "This."

"Do you normally sleep with a box cutter strapped to the front of your thigh?"

"Yes, I also have one under the pillow and a stun gun in the nightstand draw." The blonde held onto the weapon with both hands. She exposed the shiny blade with a relieved sigh.

"Please no weapons in the bed!"

"Eh? Why?!" There was a full on pout on the girl's face. "I've never not slept with them…They make me feel safe." She trailed off when she saw the stern look on the abused victim. "Fine." With a slightly extruding bottom lip she placed the blade near her pills. It wasn't far away from her but it still made her feel anxious and helpless. Then she felt arms wrap around her middle and a small body press against her back. The corners of her mouth pointed upwards. Maybe though, this was a better turn of event.

She placed her arms over Asagiri's as if to make sure she couldn't pull away. Within minutes the dark haired girl was back in the land of dreams. Yatsumura on the other hand remained awake. Asagiri's presence was a gift in her life. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that being remotely vulnerable in front of someone would make her feel better. Even though she had a small break down, she has never once recovered from it that quickly before.

I need her.

* * *

The cheeks were molded and the eyes were cut out of the mask. It took a while to dry but they were able to start modeling the mouth. The latest idea to form the puckered skewered mouth was to make a pipe cleaner base. Cutting four fuzzy wires in quarters and glued to the mouth area. Once the pip cleaner was secured down it was covered in one layer of Papier-mâché going horizontally across the frame.

The girls stared at it with a smile. "We got a lot done today." Asagiri said with a feeling of accomplishment. It still looked weird but you could see it coming along.

"Yeah, we'll start painting it next time. It will probably take a few coats to cover all the newspaper clippings we used."

There mess is clean up. Suddenly a frown was on both of their faces. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Yatsumura asked as she ready her bag to leave for the day. Honestly she didn't want to return home alone.

"I'll be alright, thank you."

The blonde frowned but nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?" Asagiri affirmed with a light hum. She walked the taller girl out to the front gate. The raven haired girl stayed outside as her partner got further away from the house. With a sigh she walked back inside.

"Aya..." The girl tensed up at the sound of her brother's voice. How does he manage to get behind her without her noticing? He's not really light on his feet. If anything he likes to make noise to announce his arrival; anything to get her more afraid. The girl's eyes lost all life as she followed her sibling into her bedroom.

Tears silently rolled down her face as the assault came on strongly. It was particularly harsh. He was beating her for missing last time too. Double the strength in each punch. There was going to be no hiding these marks.

I want to die.

Her body was completely battered by the last hit.

I want to die.

When Kaname left he was smiling. All the stress had been washed away. And she…Was left on her bed alone in the dark. Her eyes shifted towards the drying mask upon her desk. "Ms. Yatsumura..." The tears still rolled down her face.

I wish you were here, I need you.

* * *

Yatsumura say on her bed covered up in her blanket and shaking. She held the box cutter in her hand repeatedly exposing and retracting the blade. The silver blade shimmered in the moonlight. Her eyes focused on her clock. It's been forty five minutes since she took her pills. They weren't working yet. Her hand couldn't stop shaking. The blonde pulled the blanket tighter around her body.

I need you.

Tears fell down her cheeks. His face appeared in his mind and wouldn't leave. She wanted to take more pills. However, her logical side stopped her from reaching from the container. She wasn't going to abuse the pills or overdose no matter how painful. "Ms. Asagiri..." Her free hand grabbed at her skull as if trying to squeeze the painful memories out. All the came out were a few strands of hair that got caught around her fingers. Her chest hurt; which is to be expected. All the rapid pounding of her heart wasn't good for her.

Think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts, will power.

Her body slumped against the wall but she hadn't stopped shaking. Compared from before her breathing had finally improved a little. Still, she wasn't going to be able to sleep. Her amber eyes wanted to close. Every time they closed she was brought back to that time. His gruesome grin and the massacre behind him.

With a groan she stood. With wobbling legs she walked to the kitchen to make some hot milk. "I wish you were here..."

The night went by slowly without a lick of sleep. For breakfast she made herself an egg. Bags had reappeared under her eyes. Would Asagiri mention them? Grabbing her bag she walked out, locking the door behind her.

As she walked she kept her attention alert for her schoolmate. As she approached the train track she paused and waited. For ten minutes she stood looking in the direction the dark haired girl should have come from. With a frown and a sigh Yatsumura headed to school before she could be late.

Asagiri never showed up for school. At first break she had she pulled out her cell. The timid girl didn't send her one single text. Should that make her worried? With a frown her gaze drifted out the window. Without her partner the day went by twice as slow. The lack of sleep also made it hard. It wasn't a shock but without knowing it she drifted into a light sleep at her desk.

The last bell awoke her. She yawned and noticed her name on the cleaning list. She couldn't leave just yet. Before starting her cleaning she stopped by the teacher's office. If she could get Asagiri's homework sheets then she had a reason to invite herself over. Did she need a reason to visit? It was probably better to have one. Her brother hated her and didn't want her around. Her father if he even glanced in her direction it was with a frown. Her mother on the other hand wanted her to spend time with her daughter. Asagiri's mother, did she know? Is she allowing it to happen?

With the classwork and homework in her hand she walked up to the door and rang the bell. It was a huge relief that her mother answered the door. She had expected the brother to open it then slam it back in her face. She gave a small smile. "Aya isn't feeling well; she won't come out of her room." From behind the woman she saw Kaname walk by without glancing in her direction. The simple motion of him crossing her vision made a displease look appear on the blonde's face. She hoped she didn't accidentally scowl at the mother.

"I see; I have her classwork for today."

"I'll tell her you stopped by." She took the papers from the student. "Thank you; you're a good friend for her."

"She's the better friend." The short haired girl smile and bowed. Feeling a bit more peaceful she headed home. She wondered, well hoped, that the long haired girl would be well enough to go to school tomorrow.

She gazed up sadly at her apartment building. The empty home was starting to bother her after having a taste of Asagiri's warmth. "I need you." She stuck her hand in her pocket feeling a light vibrate of her phone. She looked at Asagiri's name in her contacts.

'I need you.'


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night when Yatsumura showed up at the Asagiri's household. She walked to the side of the house. There wasn't a single light on and the drapes were closed. About four or five feet away was a questionable sturdy tree. The jump from the tree to the window was something she could probably make. Getting back to the tree might prove to be harder though. Well, that's something she'll worry about when it was time to leave.

Without hesitating she scaled the tree. It wasn't too hard to do even in a skirt. She sat on the sturdiest branch cursing at the fact it wasn't at the same height as her window. Still she wouldn't take any chances. Quickly she pulled out her cell and sent a text.

'Open your bedroom window.'

A few seconds later the corner of the drapes moved and Asagiri peeked out like a shy little animal. "Ms. Yatsumura?!" She opened the window and the screen. She stayed off to the side out of the moonlight so she couldn't be seen from outside.

"Move; I'm going to jump." Her brows knitted together. Without the light on it was hard to see inside. Even her friend's form blended in with the darkness. Still she knew the layout of the room and beside the window was the bed.

"Don't be so reckless, you could hurt yourself! Why are you here so late?"

"Cause you sent me a text. Now just move." Without thinking -because thinking would lead to hesitating- she leaped for the higher window. As expected half of her body made it through the frame while her hips and legs didn't get enough momentum. Hands grabbed at her arms and helped the rest of her body in. Once her knees hit the bed she maneuvered around so she laid on her back. The dark haired girl watched as the taller girl removed her dirty shoes politely before relaxing her body.

"Why are you in the dark?" Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the lack of light yet. Moving towards the desk she pushed the button on to a small lamp. She turned back to her friend to get a good look. Amber eyes widened. Asagiri flinched at both the bright light and her state of undresses. Still she didn't hide; her eyes averted and her head hung low in shame.

The smaller girl wore nothing but a skirt. Her fragile body was in full view. Her stomach was completely discolored with bruises. Her wrists were covered in rope burn her neck was bruised with the finger imprints. Anger filled Yatsumura's body and her hands clenched.

Tears fell down timid girl's red face. "Ms. Yatsumura everything hurts..." Anger was quickly replaced with worry as her muscle relaxed. Her health was more important right now. She was by her partner's side instantly pulling her into a hug while still being mindful of her bruises. "It hurts." She repeated holding on to the blonde like a lifeline.

The short haired female said nothing. The best thing was probably to make sure she let it all out. "I hate the world." Her hand rubbed circles upon her bare back. Physical and emotional supports were probably more effective than words. "I hate my life! I just don't want it anymore. I don't want to be here."

"Ms. Asagiri?" With a sniffle the long haired girl pulled back a bit just to focus her attention on her. Her redden eyes widened as Yatsumura's lips found hers. It was an action only meant to calm her and distract her mind from those thoughts. Thus her lips didn't linger on hers for long but she was still able to feel the warmth remain. "You really are a strong girl. However, if you don't want your life anymore then I will gladly take it."

"Eh?"

"I'll take your life because I need you. I want you beside me."

"You want me...?" Why did warmth start to fill her chest at the fair haired girl's words? The dark feeling in her chest was suddenly cracked with a beam of light. Did her life have value now? The flutter in her heart thought so. Is this what it feels like to be accepted? It feels good and she doesn't want it to end. "I'll do my best to make you happy; now until forever Ms. Yatsumura."

It took a significant amount of time for the abused girl to fully calm down. The darkness in her chest was completely gone. "You need to tell your mother." Her mother at least still seemed to care. "I don't want you staying here any longer. Unless you rather not tell, but I think that would have some consequences." While it didn't seem likely her father would put out a missing child's report. Someone should at least know and Kaname was out of the question.

"..." Her father would probably be fine with her moving out –joyful in fact. Her mom on the other hand... She might willingly let her leave if she confessed to the years of abuse. The adult would no longer be able to look the other way and pretend it wasn't happening. It's time for her to face some reality.

"I would prefer not to get a social worker involved. No adult in there right of mind would give a minor custody of another minor after all."

"I'll tell my mom when everyone else is asleep. But for now...please just hold me." Yatsumura found a comfortable position on the bed. She pulled the depressed girl into her chest. She kept one hand firmly around her while the other played with her hair.

"Hey, Ms. Asagiri?"

"Hm?"

"I've never been to the ocean."

"Not once?"

"Not once, is that strange?" The smaller girl nodded no burring herself closer. "Will you go with me one day?"

"Promise." She muffled a positive reply into her chest. Golden eyes closed. When on a downward spiral it was important to stay positive and have something to look forward too. Nana had tried to use this cognitive behavioral therapy on her many times in the past.

A questionable smile appeared on her face. Thoughts of going on a date to the beach with Asagiri flooded her mind. In swimsuits, sunbathing, swimming, shaved ice and other expensive food stands. Such nice daydreams lured her into a peaceful sleep.

Asagiri's eyes fluttered opened. Unaware of how long she was asleep she felt a bit better after resting and waking up to the loving embrace. Slowly she slipped out of the secured hold. Parts of her body still hurt and if anything the marks seemed more profound. With a frown she put on a shirt and left her room.

There was light from the kitchen and she was positive that it was from her mother. Her father wasn't the type to stay up late and her brother was forbidden too. Still silently she approached the kitchen like a frighten child. Her mother was sitting at the table with nothing but a cup of tea in front of her. The child padded in stopping before her parent. "Aya? What are you still doing up?"

"I don't like it here, mom." Her fingers tighten in her clothes forming wrinkles in the fibers. "I'm sorry but I really don't like it here."

* * *

The blonde was instantly awake when Asagiri slipped out of her embrace. She stayed still until she was out of the room. Yatsumura sat up grabbing her pillow and hugging that instead. It was probably best to stay in here not that she was going to leave the abused child alone. She could only prey that things will go well. Prey and wait. Both things she hated to do as it has yet to help her. The blonde clutched the pillow tighter trying to find comfort with it.

She wasn't sure how long it took when Asagiri returned to her room. The raven haired girl was shocked to see her awake. " , did I wake you?"

"The bed got cold. I don't like cold beds." She responded sounding a bit like a spoiled child.

The smaller female smiled. "Sorry."

"How did it go?" She asked carefully.

The timid girl frowned and rejoined her on the bed. "I made her cry."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm kind of not- I mean I finally feel a bit free. I told her a bit about the suffering. I think she probably knew." Her mother refused eye contact with her during the entire conversation. All she could really do was hang her head in failure while listening to the abuse and favoritism.

"I would say you're officially free now." The blonde grinned and averted her eyes; she seemed somewhat shy all of the sudden. Abruptly Asagiri was nervous over her next course of action. "So ready to move out and into my place?" She asked casually as if she wasn't a bit nervous about her answer.

"What?"

"Well where else are you going? Plus we just agreed to stay together didn't we? You're mine, right? Pack some clothes and some important items you can't live without. Before school we can drop it off at home." Asagiri glanced around her room she didn't really have any material possessions. Her room was bare of any real personality. She had a laptop but could live without it; same for the books on her shelves.

"Is this really a good idea?"

"It's much better than allowing you to stay in a household where you could die in. We'll make it through I'm sure." Really all that was packed was two large plastic bags of clothes. "We still have a few hours of night. Care to sleep more?"

"I'm not sure I'll be able too." Regardless she plopped down next to the blonde. Their hands entwined subconsciously.

"We'll experience lots of things together. The good and the bad; but I'm sure it'll be fine." The remainder of the night was light chatter. Hopes and promises for the future. Even simple things like making breakfast together and eating it at a table. By the time the alarm went off they had been up most of the night.

"I'll meet you outside."

"What?" By the time she had her attention on the taller girl. Yatsumura was squatting on the window sill half outside. Asagiri freaked. "What are you doing?! You'll hurt yourself! Just use the door!"

"But your mom doesn't know I was here. Besides this will be an easy way to get your stuff out." Without hesitating she leaped to the tree. Her arms and legs wrapped around the trunk. With a wince the bark grazed the first layer of skin. The golden haired girl made it down and brushed the dirt off. "Throw your clothes down." With ease she caught each bag. Now she needed to wait for the smaller girl to come out.

Asagiri walked by the kitchen keeping her eyes straight. "Bye..." If anyone heard they had ignored her. She could hear the sickeningly sweet voice of her brother. The supportive and caring voice of her father -that could only be heard directed at Kaname. She pushed her way forward happy to see her friend's loving expression directed at her as soon as possible.

Clothes in one hand, school project in the other they swiftly made their way to their home. "I'll have a copy of the key made for you."

"Thanks." Yatsumura stopped suddenly in front of the living room. The long haired female almost walked into her. She could practically see every muscle tense up; every hair on end. She glimpsed past her friend and into the room. Nothing seemed out of place so why did the blonde seem so spooked?

As if she voice it out the taller girl answered. "I never leave the curtains open or the balcony door open." She softly put down everything in her hands and pulled out her box cutter. "Stay here." Came the firm command and she couldn't help but obey. Perhaps it was more unsettling that it hadn't looked like the house was ransacked. Since it hadn't looked like the place was robbed then what would have been the point in coming in? Asagiri clammed up her hands clutched in front of her chest. Yatsumura disappeared down the hall heading in the direction of her bedroom.

Each second of unknowing seemed long and painful. Surely however it was wasn't still in the house? A feral shriek of pain made her jump and flinch. "Ms. Yatsumura?!" Worry over took her fear. She dashed after her. The small girl skidded to a stop at the threshold of her bedroom. The blonde was on her knees clutching her head. Between her head and one hand was a small piece of paper.

The girl knelt by her partner. The panicking student wasn't able to speak. Asagiri reached for the paper. What could have made her so upset? Written in black marker were just a few sentences.

'My Little Kitten,

Have you forgotten me? I've come back to play.'

Aside from that there was a splatter of something red on the page. Blood? Suddenly the stale coppery scent of blood registered in her brain. The source of the stench came from on top of her bed. A young cat -feral from the lack of care- was dead. A large gash was gouged from the side. Asagiri gasped.

Horrible! What kind of person would do this? The feline was a poor innocent soul. But now wasn't the time. The dead cat would have to wait. Yatsumura was having a bad anxiety attack. "Where are your pills?" As expected there was no answer other than sobbing and wailing. Maybe the pills were in her school bag? She always kept some on her for emergency right?

If it wasn't a crisis she would never go through someone else's stuff. She flipped through the workbooks and groped around the bottom of her bag for the cylinder bottle. Once that was in her hand she grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen. "Here, Ms. Yatsumura; your pills." Her mouth was firmly shut as tears ran down her face. "Please look at me."

Amber eyes opened but her gaze looked so far away. Her eyes held no knowledge of recognition. She stared at her like a stranger. It was almost a miracle that younger girl didn't lash out. The tears blurring her sight didn't help either.

The abused girl didn't want to force feed or prey her mouth open. Asagiri popped the capsules in her mouth. She planted her lips on her friend's. It was easier to use her tongue to slip the pills past Yatsumura's lips. Once the pills passed Asagiri replaced her lips with the top of the water bottle. Tilting her head back and the bottle up water escaped passed her lips running down her chin. "Swallow." The timid girl said softly stroking down her throat. After three large swallows the water was set aside.

The taller girl gasped for air her arm flying up to dry her chin. She clasped back into her partner's body. Her breathing was still irregular and the tears hadn't stopped flowing. However she felt safer in her arms.

'What should we do?' Asagiri didn't really want her to be the one who gave all the answers. She wished Yatsumura would be able to depend on her but she didn't know what to do. Obviously her house wasn't safe anymore. They couldn't return back to the Asagiri household- not that she wanted to anyway.

"It'll b-be a-alright." The blonde said quietly though her voice broke in the middle of it. So quietly it was almost hard to hear. Perhaps she said something else? "I can hear your heartbeat." She elaborated without glancing at her. "This is nothing. We're both fine." The long haired girl felt her push a little harder into her body for comfort. Did Yatsumura say that for her sake or for herself? Was she seriously thinking about her over her own attack? That very thought brought tears to her eyes. "He won't come back today. Not for a while at least. That sadistic bastard wants me to remain afraid and on guard. Once he thinks I've lowered it and started to feel safe again he'll attack."

Taking a deep breath the blonde rubbed her face clean of the tears. With jerky motions she pulled out her cell. Yatsumura rested her head on her shoulder and scrolled through her contacts. The raven haired girl watched in silence feeling the other girl's free hand entwine with hers.

The amber haired girl put her cell to her ear. Faintly she heard the hello from the other side of the phone. "He broke in and left a dead cat on my bed." The taller girl was always straight to the point and blunt. Asagiri felt Yatsumura's hand tighten around hers. A small smile formed on the older girl's lips. She listened to the one-sided conversation.

"...Didn't know you had a cat... You seem to be...-" The voice trailed off.

"-Somewhat sane and stable?" She finished in a rhetorical sounding voice. Her breathing was still labored but still Yatsumura carried on. "I'm not alone right now or I would be a much larger mess." Quickly the blonde made eye contact with her. Even tinges with red from tears her golden eyes were beautiful to Asagiri. So stunning she couldn't stop a smile from gracing her face. Yatsumura brought her hand up to her lips kissing the back like a true gentleman.

"Here's fine."

"Alright."

"Kay, bye." The cell was disconnected and dropped back into her pocket. "I don't feel good."

"Stomach?" The smaller girl guessed. Her nervousness and awkwardness always gave her stomach problems.

Yatsumura grunted. Her anxiety was hitting her in the gut with full force. What she wouldn't do for some relief right now. Asagiri kissed the top of her head affectionately and squeezed her tightly. With a hard sniffle the taller girl sank down to the ground into a curled up position resting her head on her lap. When the doorbell rang the blonde pulled away sadly.

Without hesitating she opened the front door. Between two tall cops stood Nana. They towered over her in a way that was almost comical. The short haired girl pointed the cops towards her bedroom then returned to her partner's side. "This is my social worker, Nana. Nana this is Ms. Asagiri." She briefly introduced. Nana acknowledged the friend her eyes locking on to the way they held hands and interacted.

"So, where were you when he stopped by?"

"Luckily at Ms. Asagiri's home."

"You know you can't stay here anymore. Can you stay with Aya for the time being?"

"That's not a possibility." She quickly shut that down. Imagine telling your mother you were leaving only to come back immediately and with a friend.

"If that criminal hadn't shown up were you really planning to live together?" Nana asked skeptically.

"Yes. Didn't you want me to have a supportive person be my side?"

"Yes of course, but not a dependent."

"Can we stay with you for a bit?" Yatsumura asked speaking in a serious tone with a bit of pleading.

Pigtails sighed. "You're not giving me much of a choice. I have to take responsibility over you. I never expected my home to become a halfway house for you little unfortunate souls."

"Thanks, really thank you."

"You'll be sharing a room with another girl; she's a shut in." Their heads turned as the cops returned; one holding onto a bag. They inspected all the locks brushing for prints and other evidence. "Do you think you can go to school today?"

"Yeah, there's no point in staying here. Besides we shouldn't miss getting our education." The taller girl glanced over at her friend with a smile. There was still a pained tired look on her face as she tried to get past it. At least the pills started to take effect. "I'll pursue more skills so I can get a job and take care of Ms. Asagiri."

"Tsuyuno, go pack. I can give you a ride to school and drop your stuff off before I head to work." The blonde didn't give a verbal reply. She walked into her bedroom to pack. Nana turned to look at the other girl. "Are you sure you can handle her?"

"Ms. Yatsumura helps me just as much. I just want to remain by her side."

"Well, I won't stop you." Nana smiled gazing in the direction of the bedroom. "Honestly I don't think I've ever heard Tsuyuno talked so positively about the future before." Asagiri gave an innocent smile waiting for the other girl to join them again.

"We've got all the prints we can." The chief said directing all his attention onto Nana.

"Can an arrest be made?" The long haired girl asked. Both adults turned to look at her and unsure expression.

"Aya... It's not that simple. This criminal has giving the police the slip for years now."

"He's not even in the system. At this point the Yatsumura's murder is a cold case." The chief responded with tired expression. "It can only be reopened if we find new evidence."

"...?"

"Fingerprints were where collected from the murder scene that night. However, the prints didn't match anything in the database then. The most this can proof is that these prints will match the ones of that night. Thus indicating it's the same person and not a copycat criminal. But still we have the problem of an unidentifiable a man."

Asagiri knitted her brows and pursued her lips together. The cop thought he would have to elaborate a bit more to the child. "Majority of people who have never bonded, never in law enforcement, military or government work won't be found in a fingerprint check. The last time one of your parents got pulled over for speeding or another light offence. Were there fingerprints taken?"

"No, of course not."

"Fingerprinting has been years hundreds of years but it isn't infallible. Forensics isn't magic, in the end it comes down too good old fashion detective work. Criminals aren't sitting around waiting to get arrested. Most know how to avoid encounters with us. Things like moving around often or working jobs under the table."

Her head dropped in disappointment. Nana walked the two men outside probably to talk where she couldn't interfere. Was this man ever going to get caught? She couldn't imagine what her friend was feeling. The justice the amber haired girl waited so long for didn't seem like it was going to come anytime soon.

* * *

Yatsumura stared at her empty bed with cold eyes. There was a small blood stain left from the cat. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip and her hands clenched.

If she didn't receive that text from Asagiri...

If he had waited just one more day...

If Asagiri got hurt...

No that was the one thing never allowed to happen. The very thought sent cold shivers through her body.

She walked to her draws and opened the first one. Her charged stun gun resting in the corner, easy to grab if needed. To dream about the future. If she ever wanted to live peacefully. She would have to take action herself. The police could only do so much after all.


End file.
